


where light gathers

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 4 [6]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Mihashi’s good with flowers. And in a strange, almost whimsical way, the flowers feel livelier when Mihashi’s around, too, buoyed up alongside Mihashi’s soft laughter, carried by the wind up into the sky. </p>
  <p>Or maybe Takaya just notices them more whenever Mihashi’s around. He notices everything more where Mihashi’s involved.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	where light gathers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for SASO2016, bonus round 4: gift tags. the original prompt is [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6765944#cmt6765944).

Mihashi’s good with flowers. Not necessarily in the sense that he’s good at caring for them — though he’s still better at that than Takaya is, for what little that’s worth — but in the sense that Mihashi’s always breathed easier around them, more present in his own skin surrounded by flowers than he’s ever been surrounded by people. And in a strange, almost whimsical way, the flowers feel livelier when Mihashi’s around, too, buoyed up alongside Mihashi’s soft laughter, carried by the wind up into the sky. 

Or maybe Takaya just notices them more whenever Mihashi’s around. He notices everything more where Mihashi’s involved.

“ — Abe-kun.”

“Hm?” Takaya blinks. Mihashi’s still right in front of him even after he does, hands half reaching for Takaya, half hovering over his chest. Takaya can’t remember when Mihashi first picked up that habit, only that he had; as if holding his hands out in front of him would make things any easier to carry, any lighter on his chest, in his heart.

“Mihashi,” Takaya says when Mihashi doesn’t respond, less nudging after an answer as he is filling in the gaps, slipping words where only silent space punctuates Mihashi’s thoughts. “Ren?”

“Y-Yes,” Mihashi nods, too sudden and too fast, the nods shifting into a shake of his head. “No — Abe-kun — Is Abe-kun? Okay?”

Takaya pauses before answering. “Yeah. Should I…not be?”

“Oh. Oh, no, just. Quiet? You’re really quiet.”

“Should I not be?” Takaya echoes, warmer. It makes Mihashi look warmer, too, relief curving his features gentler than concern ever could.

“Depends.” Mihashi keeps watching Takaya’s face. Takaya watches Mihashi, too. “If Abe-kun wants to be.”

“I’m fine. Really,” Takaya insists. 

A beat or two passes, and then: “— Okay!” 

Still facing Takaya, Mihashi starts walking again, and Takaya makes it almost five steps before he remembers why they had stopped in the first place. “Hey, wait.”

Mihashi stops immediately, hands curled in front of him, a breath away from Takaya.

“It’s nothing bad — I really am fine,” Takaya says. “But weren’t you looking at them?” He jerks a thumb behind him, back at the flowers.

Mihashi’s head tilts. “Nn. I can still see, from here. Since they’re tall.”

“Tall?”

“The sunflowers,” Mihashi explains. Oh. So he’d only been looking at the sunflowers specifically. Takaya looks back, and there they are, standing tall over every other flower, yellow and yellow and yellow above every crimson, pink, white. He doesn’t stop walking, though, which is why he ends up bumping into Mihashi, who had.

“Ah, sorry,” they say simultaneously, staring at each other in surprise, breaking off into stilted laughter together.

“Did Abe-kun want to look, too…?” Mihashi starts, at the same time Takaya begins: “We can stay longer, if you wanted.”

When Mihashi shakes his head this time it’s slow, trailing after his words like afterthought. “No, it’s. Late, and I can still see, and.”

“And?” Takaya prompts.

Mihashi’s shoulders lift, hands uncurling in front of Takaya, open palm, pink fingers under the sun.

“And I wanted to check,” Mihashi adds. He doesn’t add anything else. Takaya must still look confused, though, because Mihashi’s hands wave, searching for the words. “If they do. In the sun — they grow in the sun! The sunflowers.”

“Like, under sunlight?”

“Nn, a little? Not really. Like, like facing the sun.” Mihashi looks up, maybe for emphasis, then back at Takaya. Then again: sun, Takaya, sun, Takaya.

Finally he says: “… They like to face the light best.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Takaya says, but he thinks he can feel himself smiling, can see Mihashi start to smile too, hands curling up before falling to his sides, at ease again.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Mihashi agrees. When they start walking again he faces forward, following the course of the road but every now and again Takaya would look back until he could only catch the smallest, softest splash of yellow before they turn at a bend in the road, Mihashi reminding him to be _Careful, Abe-kun, almost there, almost home…_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
